


“I’m having a really bad time with ghosts today. They just don’t seem to like me.”

by peachb0mber



Category: Oxenfree
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 11:26:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7101295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachb0mber/pseuds/peachb0mber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt list <a href="http://theprincessjessi.tumblr.com/post/140040153451/best-friend-starters">here</a>.</p><p>Original fic post <a href="http://theprincessjessi.tumblr.com/post/140176163536/im-having-a-really-bad-time-with-ghosts-today">here</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	“I’m having a really bad time with ghosts today. They just don’t seem to like me.”

Ghostly pop quizzes are the last thing Alex wants to contend with, especially after Jonas’s eyes start glowing and a voice not his own comes out of his mouth. She’s so spooked that she doesn’t comprehend what he’s saying until the radio man’s voice comes back in.

“One last round and you’ve cleared your exam. Pencils ready.”

Alex gives Jonas a wide-eyed of worry, reaching out a hand to him hesitantly.

“Jonas–”

The chalkboard on the right erases the answers from the previous question, numbers appearing in their place. Alex drops her hand and stomps her foot. She doesn’t want to listen, but she doesn’t know what might happen to Jonas if she ignores this question.

“How many officers died in the sinking of the USS Kanaloa?”

The announcer starts counting down immediately after the question is asked. Alex knows the answer right off the bat, just like she did with the first two, but “Jonas” starts speaking again and she loses her voice.

“For there will be other ships,” he says in a voice layered with several others, deep and ominous, “and other souls to sail them. Above all victories, beyond all loss…” His voice gives Alex goosebumps.

“Eighty-five!” She spits out, unable to tear her eyes off of Jonas. The disembodied voice pauses, as does Jonas, and she has a split second of terrifying doubt that she’s wrong.

A bell dings, and he cheerfully announces, “Correct!”

Alex exhales deeply.

“Ninety-five brave men and women died on the USS Kanaloa. Eighty-five officers. Twelve passengers.” She knew that, and she’s getting tired of this game. Jonas stares at her, chest heaving with every breath, ruby red eyes flashing. Alex feels her throat constrict.

“It all adds up to another fact for the classification board. Just another fact. Among many.” The voice deteriorates near the end, deconstructing into a demonic warble.

Jonas goes slack, shoulders slumping and chin hitting his chest. The voices emanating from him have quieted to incoherent murmuring. A shiver runs down Alex’s spine. This is just as creepy as when it happened to Ren, but at least Alex knows what to do.

Radio in hand, she runs through the stations until one makes the device buzz and shake in her hands. Her eyes go up, looking for the triangle, and is pleased to see it forming. It clicks into first position and Alex apologizes to Jonas, as if he can hear her, before seeking out the next station, then the last. He crumples to the ground when the triangle connects, and Alex drops to her knees beside him, checking to see if he’s okay.

Above her, the triangle displays an underwater view that shimmers as the overhead light swings back and forth. The radio man returns, and Alex wants to scream at him to go away.

“The United States Submarine Kanaloa is shown for the first time in Pacific waters patrolling for the enemy.” Alex’s head feels full of cotton. “Through the periscope, the commander looks out over the ocean surface–” She looks up at the scene, vision blurry. “Kanaloa was– lost today– lost– at sea– near–” Something clicks in her head and she forces herself to speak.

“Is…are you the dead officers? From the Kanaloa?”

The radio man doesn’t answer. Other voices do.

“We. Are. The sunken.” Every word is spoken in a different voice.

Alex clutches Jonas’s hand in hers. He may be unconscious, but he’s all that tethering her to reality right now. “What–what do you want?”

Radio man returns, distorted and warbling and staticy. “For the first time…first time…time…time…”

Handprints decorate the chalkboard. The sunken answer. “Time. Just time.”

All at once, the red tint leaves the room and the pressure in Alex’s head lifts. Jonas opens his eyes and sits up immediately. He moves to stand, but Alex keeps him on the ground. He groans at the ache behind his eyes, settling his head in his hands.

“What…I. That, that was. Not fun.”

“Just–just take it easy. You, uh, had quite an…experience.”

Jonas mumbles something in response, rubbing at his eyes like it might ease the pain.

“This has been United News…and thank– thank you– for–” Radio man’s voice dies for good this time, and the door Alex and Jonas came through swings open. A silence falls over them.

“You know, I’m having a really bad time with ghosts today,” Alex says finally, shaking her head. “They just don’t seem to like me.”

Jonas laughs incredulously. “You? You’re having a bad time? Who just had “an experience?” Oh yeah, not you.”

Clarissa’s voice breaks into the room before Alex can respond, but she only manages a few words before earsplitting feedback cuts her off.

“That’s gotta be Clarissa.”

“Yeah.” Alex sighs and climbs to her feet, helping Jonas up. “Let’s go get her.”


End file.
